Android Day
by Felinephoenix
Summary: Melissa discovers the Yeerks, Erek is sent to find her, a new Animorph is made and romantic hijinks, among other things, ensue. OLD fic. Written 03-24-02, Reuploaded: 01-11-03. Mentions of slash, but that's it. Enjoy!
1. Androids, Pissy Java Sippers, and Yeerks...

Author's Note: God, this is such an old fic. Anyway, I don't like it that much, but I've gotten a request to reupload it, so...yay. Someone out there likes this! Let's see, this fic was an anirarepair holiday challenge that grew way out of hand. There's a teensy-weensy shouldn't-even-be there slash part in the second chapter. I think that covers everything. Enjoy!

Melissa Chapman sighed in exasperation, holding the cup of mocha in her hand. It should be a few hours before he was back. She lifted the cup to her mouth and downed what was left. With a flick of her wrist, it landed in the trashcan. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to force the memory out of her mind. Instead, it played over again...

__

"Dad, Mom, I'm home!" she called as she went inside. Then those fake responses.  
It was horrible, seeing that everyday. She was getting used to it, though. Coping with that, after a while. Besides, she would be leaving after High School. Maybe then she could patch things up...  
Melissa clenched her fist even tighter, her knuckles turning white as the memory came reeling back.

__

"Honey, this is Victor Trent." Mrs. Chapman said, pushing Melissa towards the door. Melissa regarded the man with the empty smile. She knew that he worked with her Dad as spokesman for The Sharing.  
"Hello, Melissa." he said smoothly.  
In the corner of her eye, Melissa saw her dad's face violently twitch.  
Mr. Trent was walking about The Sharing, and what fun Melissa would have if she became a full member. Dad's face was ticking like a time bomb...  
Suddenly, Melissa found herself walking Mr. Trent to his car. Then Dad exploded.  
"MELLISSA, RUN!" he screamed. Mr. Trent grabbed her by the neck. Then Dad hit him in the jaw.  
Melissa took her chance and fled without looking back.

"Hey, miss?" someone asked, pulling Melissa back to reality. It was a guy from school.  
"What?" Melissa asked him, glaring fiercely. "What do you want?"  
The guy didn't say anything and walked away. Geez. Okay, it was harsh, but she'd been having one hard day. She went back in the shop and ordered another mocha.

"So Chapman was..." Marco said, about to say killed, but Erek stopped him by shaking his head.  
"We don't know for sure." the android said.  
"What about Melissa?" Rachel angrily demanded. Erek shrugged. "I haven't heard anything."  
Rachel muttered some colorful words, and everyone excepting Tobias looked away. They figured Tobias was probably attempting to comfort her via private thought-speech.

"Well, we could send a search party." Marco whispered as glanced at Rachel.  
Jake gave him a dubious look. "Marco, we don't have the time." he hissed.  
Everyone looked back at Rachel. No one said a word.  
"Maybe you guys can't." Erek spoke up, breaking the tense silence. "But I probably could go find her. Besides, the Yeerks will be searching for her anyway." he stated matter-of-factly. Everyone turned to Jake.  
"All right, Erek can go find Melissa. The rest of us should turn in for the night." he sighed.  
So everyone left the barn, excepting Cassie. Jake with his shoulders hunched down, Ax to his scoop, Marco to his house, Rachel crying with Tobias perched on her shoulder, and Erek went off into the night. Cassie turned off the dim light as she went back inside her house.

Erek ran through the woods in his android body, searching for any sign of either Visser Three or Melissa. He'd been going for about two hours now and had found nothing. So it seemed pretty likely Melissa was in the city somewhere. Visser Three? No idea. Probably back on his Blade Ship killing Iniss 337 for letting his host gain such control. Erek turned on his human hologram and headed towards the mall.

Melissa had stopped being angry. Now, she was just confused and scared. The caffeine in the mocha had kept her tense and angry, but now the effects were wearing off. She was just plain tired. Reaching into her shopping bag, she pulled out a small tube of hair glitter and smeared it her hair. That way Victor Trent and his cronies wouldn't find her. She was sure Dad had to have mentioned her intense dislike of the stuff. Indeed, Melissa felt disgusted as she worked the slimy goo into her hair; but she did feel safer.

That is, until she found herself face-to-face with some blond, curly haired guy with brown eyes. In one of the shops, a radio started cranking out the song "This Magic Moment." Melissa later would find this irony of that a little too strong.  
"Who are you?" Melissa yelped as she jumped away from the guy. The guy blinked.  
"My name is Erek King." he said. Melissa frowned.  
"I've never met you." she said.  
"Yeah, well I'm not from around here." Erek laughed. Melissa smiled. "I'm Melissa Chapman."  
Melissa watched as Erek's eyes widened with shock. "Chapman?" he whispered. Melissa nodded.  
Erek looked around nervously before he whispered "Get out of here."  
Melissa looked at him in surprise. "Say what?"  
Erek grabbed her by the wrist. "The Yeerks are after you. They're the guys Victor Trent was with. Go to Rachel's, she'll keep you safe. Now!" he fiercely whispered.  
Melissa jerked her hand out of Erek's tight grip.

"I don't believe you." she said, walking away from him. Erek sighed, then he noticed the mall cops after Melissa. Controllers.  
"Hey!" Erek shouted to Melissa. She just kept walking faster.  
"Oh man..." Erek muttered to himself as he started running after her. The mall cops sped up, and grabbed Melissa by the waist. Having not seen them, Melissa freaked and elbowed one in the gut. The others scattered.  
Melissa went speeding towards the nearest exit, Erek trailing after her.

The door made a loud slam as Melissa ran into the parking lot. This had to be the absolute **worst** day of her life. Everybody was after her, she had globs of hair glitter in her hair, and...  
The creepy guy was back. Sure he was cute, but this was just not the day.  
"I told you." Erek said softly. Melissa glared at him, scowling angrily.  
"How'd you know?" Melissa asked the blond. A nervous look passed over Erek's face.  
"Oh, I'm a psychic." Erek joked.  
Melissa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. And I'm Queen Cleopatra." She stepped forwards to face Erek.  
"Tell me." she said, staring into his eyes. "How did you know?" she asked in a dangerous tone.  
Erek shook his head. "It's a long story, and we can't stay here long." he said matter-of-factly. Melissa shot him a death glare.  
"Um, how about I take you somewhere where I can tell you?" he asked nervously.

Half an hour later, Erek and Melissa arrived at Cassie's barn. On the way, Erek had stopped to call Cassie and tell her he was coming.  
They were greeted by a group of tired and sleep-deprived morphers.  
"Melissa!" Rachel cried, running up and crushing her former best friend in a hug. Melissa said nothing.  
Her eyes were wide and frightened, and her mouth was gaping open...because Ax was not in morph.

"W-what is that?" she whispered, backing towards the barn door. Erek placed a hand on her shoulder.  
Melissa looked up at him, scared at frightened.  
"Don't leave. We still have to explain." Jake told Melissa sternly. Melissa broke into a rant.  
"You need to explain, all right!" she shouted. "There's some weird horse-man thing in Cassie's barn, the mall cops and Victor Trent are after me, my parents have been acting weird for ages, and I have hair glitter in my hair!" Melissa roared. Marco glared.

"You're complaining?" Marco whispered.  
"We have been fighting the Yeerks for a long time, Melissa." Rachel said, glancing at her distraught friend.  
"The Yeerks are why your parents have been nuts. They're Controllers. They are being controlled by a Yeerk doing everything for them." Rachel whispered.

Melissa suddenly remembered the note she'd gotten in her locker a few months back. It had read "Your parents love you more than they can show." Had Rachel sent that?  
They're trapped in their own minds. Tobias, the school nerd's voice echoed in her head.  
She looked in the direction of the voice and found a red-tailed hawk sitting on the rafters and staring at her. So that's why Tobias had been ditching school...  
"You're a hawk now, Tobias?" Melissa asked. "How?"  
He is what's called a nothlit. A person trapped in morph. Ax answered. Melissa's face showed utter confusion.  
"Morph? Nothlit? What?" the younger Chapman woman asked in an exceedingly clever voice.  
Marco laughed. "Never mind Ax-man. He never makes sense." The Andalie seemed very irritated by that comment, but Marco paid no attention. "Morphing is what we do to fight the Yeerks. We morph into animals."  
Melissa stared at Marco. "If it weren't for the fact that I can clearly smell animal dung in here..." she muttered.  
Cassie sighed, catching Melissa attention. "It's not a dream. I can show you." the peaceful girl stated. With that, she began morphing wolf. Just when it looked as if Melissa was about to hurl, she demorphed.  
A nothlit is a person who gets trapped in morph. Ax explained to Melissa.  
There is a two-hour limit. If you exceed that limit, you will trapped in the body of whatever you morph.  
Melissa's hand went to her open mouth. "Tobias, I'm so sorry!" she cried out.  
Don't be. It's really not that bad, and due to some not-quite all powerful being, I can change into human again. the bird boy told the brunette girl. Melissa sighed in relief. For some strange reason, she hated the idea of Tobias being trapped like that. She hadn't known him very well, but she had always been oddly worried about him, like as if he were her brother or something. Melissa couldn't explain it.

"Wait a moment." Melissa said, cradling her chin in her hand as she thought. "All of you guys can morph, right?"  
Then Erek shook his head. "Nope." he said. "I'm afraid I can't."  
"But why not?" Melissa asked. Erek turned off his hologram.  
"Okay, that's great." Melissa remarked sarcastically. "We have four people and an alien which can turn into animals, a robo-dog, a bird boy, and me. What a weird group."  
Marco cried out in triumph. "Finally, I'm not the only one who thinks we're freaks!" he declared happily.  
Typically, everyone glared at him.

Jake had been watching this in silence for a while, pondering something. "What do we do with Melissa?"  
Everyone turned to look at him. The idea hadn't really crossed their minds.  
"The Yeerks are after her, and she knows about us. There's no way we can safely return her home..."  
She could stay with me and Ax in the woods. Tobias suggested. Be on lookout for us or something.  
Melissa swore she could've hugged the bird right then. "Would that be okay with you two?" she asked.  
Ax nodded, and Tobias replied. Sure, if Rachel doesn't get jealous.  
Rachel then shot a pointed glance at her "special" feathered friend. "You'd better not do anything to make me jealous." she threatened, waving a finger at him. "I know Melissa won't, but you'd better be careful."  
Marco whistled. "Way to go bird-boy! You totally ticked off Xena!" Melissa shook her head. Marco was really annoying.  
"Well, I think that if Melissa is going to go into hiding, she'll need to do some major changing." Erek said.  
Melissa gave him a confused look. "We'll have to make it so that the Yeerks won't find her." Erek said.  
"You mean like change her look and stuff?" Rachel asked, a manic gleam in her eyes that Melissa was very familiar with. She called the The Crazed Shopper Look. Erek nodded.  
"Well then, let's go!" Rachel shouted, grabbing her by the shoulder.  
"Tonight you can stay at my house, and then we'll go shopping!" Rachel declared. Melissa smiled; finding herself looking very much forward to what she figured would be her new life. 


	2. Slumber Parties, Morphing, and Interupti...

Author's Note: This is not a Ax/Melissa or a Tobias/Melissa, for anybody who's wondering. To anybody who really liked this fic, I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you asked me, though, I think my fic Awakening is much better. Actually, there's a lot of Melissa fics better than this, if you ask me. **groan** The things I do for my fans...

Melissa couldn't help but smile as Rachel's mother turned out the lights and closed the door. When they were little kids, Melissa and Rachel would talk for hours in the dark, sharing their biggest secrets and fears, or just bugging the other one constantly. They were good memories.  
Melissa was the first to speak. "So you like Tobias. That explains why you always were looking at him in the halls..." she teased.  
Rachel threw a pillow at her. Giggling, Melissa caught it.  
"Seriously, Rach...why him? I always thought you'd be going out with a guy like Marco or something." the brunette pondered aloud.  
"Marco?" Rachel squealed, leaping out of the bed. "No, Melissa, no, no, no! That'd be like dating Jake or something. Just...ew, ew, ew!" Rachel said, pacing around the room.  
"I thought he liked you, though." Melissa said. Rachel frowned. "I think he _used_ to, but not anymore. Especially after Tobias and I got together."  
"Figured he didn't have a chance?" Melissa asked. Rachel shook her head. "No. I think he always knew that he didn't really have a chance, but I think he kinda likes someone else now."  
"Really?" Melissa asked, eager to hear Rachel dish. Rachel bit her lip as she cradled her chin in her hand. "Well, it's just a hunch."  
"Oh, so you won't tell me who?" Melissa pouted. Rachel smirked. "I'll tell you tomorrow if you tell me who you're crushing on this week." she said evilly.  
Melissa blushed. Ever since her parents had become Controllers, she'd stopped her habit of crushing on some guy every week. She didn't know how to answer, and she really didn't like how the robo-dog boy Erek kept popping into her head.

"Um...I think Jake's cute." the brunette answered stupidly.  
Rachel gawked. "_Jake?_" she repeated. Melissa nodded. "But...you know he's with Cassie!" Rachel protested.  
Melissa shrugged. "Well, I don't really like any guy right now, but I do think he's cute." she said, ignoring the little taunting voice in her head singing "Not as cute as Erek!"  
After some more gossiping and Melissa begging Rachel to reveal her theory, Melissa asked Rachel something.  
"Hey, Rach...could you tell me what Ax and Tobias are like? I mean, I don't mind living with them, but I don't really know them..." Melissa whispered softly.  
Rachel smiled. "Well, they're good guys. Ax is pretty smart, and he's pretty cute when he's in human morph. But he's about as addicted to TV as Marco." Both girls giggled at this. "Tobias...well, maybe you should get a less biased opinion, but he's a great guy. He's a little overprotective, and you should just, um, avoiding thinking about what he eats for lunch."  
Neither girl said anything for a moment. "That must be tough, loving a boy that's not...y'know, a boy." Melissa said.  
Rachel shrugged. "It's not so bad. I mean, he's still the same old Tobias. When he chose to stay a hawk, I was pretty mad, but I knew that deep down it was the right choice. Actually, I think it makes our relationship stronger." the blond said.  
"Besides, we have a big day of shopping ahead of us, so you'd better get a good night's rest." Rachel said in a stern mothering voice.  
"Yes Mommy." Melissa joked before falling into the blessed abyss of sleep.

Melissa and Rachel were up at nine o'clock and were mall cruising. Melissa seemed to be checking off things on a notepad, as if it were a shopping list. Rachel was trying different outfits.  
"Black Lipstick?" Rachel said, peeking over at the list. Melissa shrugged.  
"I want to make sure I look nothing like Mrs. Goody-Two-Shoes Melissa Chapman, right? And I always thought Goths were cool."  
"So does that mean you're going to paint your face white and stuff?" a joking voice asked.  
"Marco!" Melissa cried, and whirled around to face the short boy.  
"Yep, Marco the Magnificent is here." Marco said. Rachel promptly smacked him on the back of the head.  
"You mean Marco the Idiot." the blonde snapped. Instantly, a squabble broke out between the two.

"Hello, Melissa. Lis. Sa." a bizarrely attractive young man said. Okay, Melissa thought, backing towards Marco and Rachel, away from the weird guy.  
"It's okay, Melissa. It's just Ax." Tobias said as he was running up, carrying cokes. Erek was beside him, holding a tray of burgers and fries, along with a salad, presumably for Cassie. "Could I talk to you for a second?" Tobias whispered in Melissa's ear. Melissa nodded.  
"Would you like to become one of us?" Tobias whispered. Melissa blinked in surprise. "It's okay if you don't want to. If you do, though, it is a huge responsibility. All of Earth, along with a few other planets and species. Trust me, you'll probably regret it."  
Melissa sat on the bench next to the store, a million thoughts running through her mind. She had never liked wars, and she certainly had never considered herself able to fight in one. Even if it was for her parents, she wasn't sure could do it...  
Then she looked at the crowd. She saw the animals in the pet shop, the old people being dragged along by energetic grandchildren or doing their daily walk around the mall for exercise. There were mothers dragging their kids off to buy shoes, away from the toy store. There were groups of girls giggling at the Gap, and groups of guys checking out athletic equipment. Then, there were her old friends. Rachel and Marco were still arguing, and Jake and Cassie were holding hands, hoping no one noticed. Then there were her new friends. Ax was casually eating everyone's lunch, and Erek was protectively guarding the cokes from Ax. And Tobias was still standing, waiting for her answer.  
Some wars were worth fighting.

"I'll do it." Melissa said. "I'll become an Animorph."  
Jake held out his hand. Melissa firmly shook it.  
Jake smiled. "Welcome to the Animorphs." he said.  
Melissa smiled. "I'm glad to be here."  
"Okay, we'll do it at three at Ax's scoop, once Melissa's gotten her stuff." Jake said, practically beaming.  
To everyone's surprise, Tobias hugged her. To Rachel's private surprise, she noticed how the two almost looked related. Then Rachel and Cassie hugged her. Ax congratulated her on her decision, Marco said he hoped she wouldn't become another Xena, and Erek handed her one of his preciously guarded cokes.  
Melissa began chugging down the Sprite Erek gave her as she wondered what it be like to be the Goth Animorph.

Place your hand on the morphing cube. Ax instructed Melissa, who was donned in a black shirt, black jeans, and black lipstick. The look had really brought out Melissa's inner beauty. Her previous wardrobe of pastels had just the effect of making her look plain. The darker colors had a much more striking effect. Melissa also considered it a plus they irritated Marco.  
Melissa placed her hand on the blue cube as Ax placed his hand with far too many fingers on it. She felt a charge rush through her, and then she took her hand off. Laughing nervously, she seized the cage Rachel was reluctantly holding; containing one yowling and growling Fluffer McKitty. Fluffer had been the only thing Melissa went back for, when her mom had gone to play bingo and her dad was at the school. She'd snuck in with Rachel. She just couldn't stand to leave the cat behind. With Tobias' safety in mind, there was one rule. Fluffer must be inside the scoop _at all times._

"Well, here goes." Melissa laughed nervously. She reached inside the cage and began to stroke the cat's fur while thinking about becoming the cat. Melissa felt her face began to itch, and an odd sense of falling. She heard the grinding of bones as her tailbone became an actual tail. She heard the disgusting sound of her internal organs switching and changing. Cassie seized the cage with poor Fluffer, who was totally freaking out, and put it inside the scoop.  
Instantly, Melissa felt Fluffer's instincts take over. This place was full of unfamiliar smells! None of them were his own! Well, Fluffer/Melissa felt the need to change his/her situation. He was definitely going to, he was going to...  
"Oh, gross." Marco moaned. "Jake, she's just like you. That's worse than another Xena."  
"Shut up, Marco." Rachel snapped.  
Cassie emerged from the scoop and looked at Melissa, shaking her head.  
Fluffer/Melissa had marked her territory, right next to the scoop.

Um...sorry, guys. Melissa replied, having taken control of the morph.  
"You better be sorry! I'm scarred for life! When Jake did it, fine. But..." Marco complained.  
You're in control of the morph? Tobias asked. Yeah, I think I have Fluffer under control. He always obeyed me anyway. Melissa said.  
That's excellent, Melissa. Tobias added in private thought speech.  
Thanks, Tobias. Melissa privately replied back. Rachel gave them a suspicious glance. "You did great, Melissa." Rachel said, smiling for her friend.  
Very nice work. Ax complimented the youngest Chapman.  
"That was great." Cassie said.  
"Just don't pee on anything, or anyone else." Jake added. Everyone laughed.

"Well, we'll head to the Gardens tomorrow, okay everybody?" Jake asked. Everyone answered in the affirmative and left Tobias, Ax, and Melissa alone.  
Tobias left to go hunting while Ax gave Melissa the grand tour of the scoop, where poor Fluffer was still a prisoner inside.  
Not long after, all three (four, counting Fluffer, free of his cage) were inside watching _The Young and the Restless_, when someone knocked on the door. Melissa got up to answer it.  
"Erek?" she asked in surprise. Tobias, judging by his facial expression was surprised, too. Ax however seemed to not be.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Tobias, in human morph to avoid getting killed by the cat that somehow had fallen in love with him, both as food and as someone to bug for petting. Erek blushed.  
"Well, I came to tell you guys that I've sent the papers for Ann Marina to the school, and that the Yeerks have a reward out for anyone who finds Melissa, now considered a missing child." Erek dutifully reported.  
And? Ax asked, a bizarrely teasing tone in his voice. Erek turned a deep shade of red.  
"And I came to talk to Melissa." Erek muttered. Melissa blinked in happy surprise and followed him out of the scoop.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Melissa asked as she walked side by side with Erek.  
"Um...well, I'd like to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I know I didn't really explain things, and I guess I scared you..." the android said, until Melissa cut him off.  
"No, no, no." the brunette said, shaking her head to emphasize her point. "_I_ should be apologizing, Erek. I was a ...y'know...yesterday, and I shouldn't have run away from you and yelled at everyone." Melissa said.  
"Hey Mel, you had a bad day and you had no idea about me or the others, so it's all right." Erek said, defending Melissa.  
Mel? Melissa thought, but pushed the idea away. "You were searching for a girl who could be a Controllers and wouldn't listen to you." Melissa said, defending Erek.  
"Fine!" the android shouted, raising up his hands. "You win. After all, I guess it's your special day anyway." he said.  
Melissa smiled. "Yes, it's a very special day. Make Your Own Holiday Day." she declared. Erek shook his head.  
"Gotta love commercialism." Melissa laughed and began walking back to the scoop, suddenly tripping over a stick in her way.  
"Whoa!" she cried out, then felt Erek holding her as if she weighed nothing more than a candy bar.  
Melissa looked by him. Their faces were inches apart, and he was leaning towards her...

Am I interrupting something? Ax asked.  
"Ax!" Melissa cried out, in a mixture of anger and surprise.  
Caught you. the andalite privately told Melissa, making her very confused.  
"Um...no you weren't interrupting anything, Ax...Melissa just tripped and I, um, caught her..." Erek muttered.  
Have you had your discussion? Ax asked the android.  
"Yeah, we have. I better get back. Bye, Mel." Erek said, turning off his human hologram and running away from the scoop.

Ax didn't say anything. Melissa was silently fuming.  
"I hate you, I totally hate you!" she roared at the andalite.  
Oh, so I _was_ interrupting something. Ax said smugly. Melissa glared daggers at him.  
"How'd you figured it out?" she demanded. "I didn't even tell Rachel!"  
Ax shrugged. After being with Prince Jake, Cassie Tobias, Rachel, and watching many TV shows I caught on.  
Melissa groaned. "I'm just like Rachel, in love with something not of my own species. How did I get into this?"  
Tobias and Rachel are not the only ones, you know. Ax commented, not really thinking about what he said.  
"What are _talking_ about, Ax?" Melissa whined. "Of course Rachel and Tobias..."  
Melissa's hand flew to her mouth. "Holy crap!" she cried out.  
"You, you...Rachel was talking about you!" Melissa shouted incoherently.  
If Rachel discovered about my relationship with Marco, then I suppose so. Ax answered with one of those odd andalite smiles.  
Melissa let out a loud whine, and began hitting herself on the head until Ax pulled her hand away.  
You are having very much the same reaction as Tobias did and it is very distrubing. Would you please stop? Ax asked.  
Melissa sighed let her hand drop to her side when Ax released it. "This has been the weirdest two days of my life."

Then a thought occurred to Melissa. "What were you doing out here, Ax?"  
Tobias wished for me to make sure Erek was not doing something dishonorable. Ax replied, smiling again.  
Melissa shook her head. "It's like having an overprotective brother." she said.  
The two of you are very similar in appearance and personality. Ax commented. And it is more like two brothers.  
"Oh, so you're going to watch over me all the time, too?" Melissa teased. Ax simply shrugged.  
Of course. It's what big brothers, or imposing friends, do. I can't let Tobias have all the fun. Melissa laughed.  
"You sound like Marco when you say that. But thanks, Ax. Does this mean I can spy on you, too?" she teased.  
No. You may not. was Ax's immediately reply.  
"What about Tobias?" Melissa asked. Ax paused before replying.  
As long as he doesn't find out I let you, and you tell me what you see. the andalite replied.  
"All right, then." Melissa said, planning to enlist Tobias' help on spying on Ax.  
Melissa smiled as she headed back to the scoop with Ax. It may have been the weirdest two days of her life, but definitely good ones and the start of what would prove to be a whole new life. 


End file.
